1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a journal bearing for use in rotating machines such as a steam turbine, a gas turbine, a blower, and a compressor.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-047355, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A journal bearing disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, Publication No. Sho 63-132114 is known as an example of a journal bearing for use in rotating machines such as a steam turbine, a gas turbine, a blower, and a compressor.